stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SPFan909
Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Surfer13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:41, 3 July 2009 Im not the adminisdrader but you can help this wiki by being resoursefulSurfer13 01:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, would you like to join the Emma Fan Club if I decide to create one?--Numbuh3 17:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Sure I need some help with this wiki. Surfer13 01:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Congrautes You are now the second admin dude.--Surfer13 16:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I agree with the statement that unregistered users shouldn't be allowed to edit.--Surfer13 21:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Fact edits I've just edited the Ty Ridgemount page after your alterations and the small one to Mrs. Ridgemount; most of what you added in the info box was pure conjecturer, or not needed, and you also oversimplified the family and friends notes. However, putting some of the paragraph info as Trivia points was an excellent idea. I see that you've been an admin for other wikis, and I just wanted to give a friendly reminder of what you should already know: Stick to the facts that we know of. There is sometimes the driving urge to add info when it's not needed, we just all need to question ourselves whether we ought to add it or not. I know that I've been guilty of it from time to time.--Mondoblasto 04:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Icon I have no idea how the icon came on. I think the origanl admin did it. If not whoever didi it I am greatful.--Surfer13 01:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I will do that dude.--Surfer13 11:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) vandulism This is going o far! people are still puttuing on stuff about pot, and stuff that doesn't involve the show. i recommend if any one does it they will be emediatly banned.--Surfer13 12:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) article that is a great ida man Category for Deletion How do you put pages for Deletion, in the Category for Deletion? Problems with category for deletion! What happens when a page added to category for deletion and is said page does not exist, yet page can still be found elsewhere? Need to delete two accounts I accidently create two different General Plasma's that needs to be deleted! They are Generalplasma and General Plasma, not General plasma, that's my current one? Make sure to get the right ones. PS not General plasma! sorry for the creating the other two! Polls those are all great ideas. I already did the best surfer one though and Broeph won that one. But the rest genious. I'll be sure to put ur name on the polls since you came up with them. Pent House of horror? Is that a real episode. I know it says it is on wikipedia but people put random stuff on it all the time. Plase help me out here cause i haven't see the episode.--Surfer13 00:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for backing me up on Penthouse of Horror. Page fixes for stuff I screwed up Hey ya, I need a page deletion for 'Grommet Silas' and 'Broseph Silas', ungregistered users putting crap that sounded reasonable, and I wasn't able to fact check on it. After, need to adjust the cover page too, to reflect this.--Mondoblasto 14:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Surfer's Paradise Name should be Surfer's Paradise Resort, stated by the Khauna in Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!